monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Timah Monyet
Timah Monyet is a 2016-introduced character, who is the daughter of the Boo-kit Timah Monkey Man. She is a transfer student from the island country Shriekapore, and she join Monster High to explore Scaremerica and an overall bigger world. Quiet yet confident, she can't wait to swing into the teen scream. Character Personality Timah is generally a private ghoul, keeping personal information to herself and doing projects by herself. Other than her dad, she never had chances to relate to another monster especially since the family lives in a vast forest reserve. However, she yearns to travel to other beautiful places like her home, making her ambitious and a bit of a daydreamer. She is very independent and responsible most of the time, but she also feels happy being in a group. Sometimes, she cannot resist acting like the crowd to fit in, but she's eager to set herself apart with her knowledge and passion for planet Earth as well as the arts. Appearance She has a grey coat of fur with a tan complexion on her face, hands and feet. Her hair is long and dark brown with red highlights. Timah's eyes are brown, her nose is short and round, and the ears are small and perky. She is very tall with a long pair of legs. Timah likes to celebrate her home country by wearing its city, nature and culture aspects. Specifically, she wears as her regular wear a long-sleeved kebaya blouse which is white with purple orchids around the collar and hem. Her 3/4 length jeans have alternating rectangular patterns up to the waistband resembling a city skyline. The red-and-grey sneakers have brown laces, and batik heels and tongues. Interests and Hobbies She especially loves her art classes like Fashion 101, and likes contributing to competitions and the online community. She's also passionate with recycling and other environmental work, such as donating her collages and sculptures for charity. She runs a blog about her daily life and travels called Timah Travels, which shows her interest in writing and engaging with an audience. Monster Her dad is the Singaporean cryptic, the Bukit Timah Monkey Man who's rumoured to have lived since Singapore's colonial times. Little is known about the primate other than it's grey, 3-6 feet tall and walks upright. Its sightings to the mid-2000's all take place in the Bukit Timah rainforest, hence the name. Some believe those however was just sightings of the Crab-eating Macaques. In one instance, it got injured in a taxi accident and in another, it scavenged for food in a trashcan. Abilities * Camouflage - her physical appearance and demeanour allows Timah to blend in various backgrounds and shadows. * Climbing '''- she is able to climb walls and tall objects due to her flexible limbs, strength and speed. * '''Superhuman Speed - it's been rumoured that in a sprint she could travel from the bell tower to the courtyard under a minute. However, she has yet to demonstrate it. Skill-set * Multilingual - she is fluent in basic Dragon and Troll as well as Cry-matin to prepare herself for speaking in different countries' tongues * Writing - Timah expresses a talent in writing which many teens think is descriptive and interesting, and she shows this through blogging and essays. * Sculpting - though she's skilled in many media of art, she prefers sculpting with recycled materials which she can represent subjects in near-lifelikeness. Relationships Family Her dad is the Bukit Timah Monkey Man. She doesn't know much about her late mother, other than the fact she loved traveling as much as she did, was born in India and died in an accidental shooting. Though not related, she currently stays with the Myakkas whom appreciate her love of nature - but not the rest of her background. Friends She and Krisdin Hopkins connected in the first day of school while sharing family stories. Reekhard Myakka is a brother-like figure to her as they live through similar species-wide issues and they live in the same household as well as keep each others' secrets. Pet She brought her cicada Howler from Shriekapore to the BS. It is a quiet thing who likes to drink a lot of tree sap. Timah wishes he was more active, but everyone else seems scared of him eating their food if he was. Romance She is looking for a single ghoul to date who is into theatre arts, but she prefers to start doing it when she turns 18. Category:Asian Category:Lesbian Category:Checkerbored99's oc Category:Females Category:Monkey